


What Matters is that We're Together

by StrawFairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko Tetsuya/Aomine Daiki/Haizaki Shougo/Hanamiya Makoto, M/M, Multi, Sexual innuendos, Sort of Christmas fic, i'm not sure, maybe crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: 1st chapter: Tetsuya, Daiki, Shougo and Makoto go to celebrate Christmas at a bar, but they don't drink. Next chapter will be for the next christmas!





	What Matters is that We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> why choose a pairing when you can have all of them? happy holidays~

This was weird. 

 

_ “People are watching us,”  _ thought the four of them. 

 

Aomine tsked. “People sure are bored. Can’t they mind their own business?” He was on the left, hands in his pockets. 

 

“Oh? Can’t the prodigy stand a bit of attention?” Sneered Hanamiya from the front in the middle. 

 

“Yeah Daiki, I thought you were thirsty for attention?” teased Haizaki from the right side, hands behind his head. 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

The three of them keep bickering for a while until Tetsuya intervened. “We’re here.” 

 

The other three looked at the small teen on the middle, somehow even they had forgotten he was there. But they were too used to this by now to get startled. They just nodded and entered the building. 

 

“Can you tell me again who was the one who thought this was a good idea?” Aomine scowled as they looked down on the frightened employee that received them. Tetsuya sighed and pulled them away to sit at a table. 

 

“It was no one’s idea. It was Kagami-kun’s, remember?” 

 

“Right, why do we have to do what that chicken-leg looking ass motherfucker wants us to?” sneered Hanamiya. 

 

“He is my best friend,” Tetsuya chided them out of habit. 

 

The three rolled their eyes. “He’s pinning on you so hard he could win an award on how pathetic his crush on you is,” said Haizaki rolling his eyes, still not believing Tetsuya couldn’t see it. 

 

“He doesn’t like me that way.” 

 

Aomine snorted. “Yeah sure, and Kise doesn’t want to get in your pants.”  

 

This time Tetsuya didn’t look so sure when he said. “He doesn’t.” 

 

The three snorted. Hanamiya intervened. “Anyway, why do we have to do what that idiot pinning over  **our** boyfriend says?” 

 

“Because none of us had a better idea.” 

 

“Hey how’s this better than mine?” Aomine was offended. 

 

“We went to a hotel all past years, this is the first time we are all of age on Christmas so I wanted it to be special.” Tetsuya said calmly, making the other three grunt but relent. “Now since we’re here, I picked up a song for you three.” 

 

“AH?” Tetsuya used his puppy eyes. They tsked but agreed. “Then we get to decide what  **you** will sing!” 

 

Tetsuya smiled and nodded. “Of course.” 

 

The three looked at the song and sighed. Of course Tetsuya chose this song. He had been obsessed with it lately, singing it everywhere and it was a song for three. They spent a good amount of time fighting over who would sing which part. Then they finally walked to the stage, deciding to get this over with. A couple tried to say it was their turn but a simple glare from the three of them made them back off and the couple nervously offereded them their turn. They stood on the stage and the song started. All the people in the bar looked surprised as the music started to play, Tetsuya got his cellphone reading and started to film. It was Haizaki’s turn to start the song. 

 

**_“She got a body like an hourglass_ **

**_But I can give it to you all the time_ **

**_She got a booty like a Cadillac_ **

**_But I can send you into overdrive, oh_ **

**_You've been waiting for that_ **

**_Step on up, swing your bat”_ **

 

Then Hanamiya joined him. 

 

**_“See, anybody could be bad to you_ **

**_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah”_ **

 

Both Haizaki and Hanamiya had voices way lower than the actual singers of the song, so it was a bit weird to adjust to the register needed for it. The fact that none of them were good at singing made it hilarious, but with the bloodthirsty expressions that they were making, promising death to anyone who dared to laugh made the bar stay silent. It was Haizaki's turn to sing again. 

 

**_“Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_ **

**_Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it)_ **

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)_ **

**_Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)_ **

**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_ **

**_Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it)_ **

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)_ **

**_Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)”_ **

This time Hanamiya sang alone. 

 

**_“She might'a let you hold her hand in school_ **

**_But I'ma show you how to graduate (Mm-hmm)_ **

**_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk_ **

**_Just come and show me what your momma gave, oh yeah_ **

**_I heard you've got a very big shhh_ **

**_Mouth but don’t say a thing_ **

**_See, anybody could be good to you_ **

**_You need a bad girl to blow your mind”_ **

 

Hanamiya’s glare was still present as he sang his part, but when he saw Tetsuya filming it morphed into a sexy smirk. He licked his lips slowly for show at the ‘bag girl’ part. A thing that got a couple of gasps from the public and a laugh from the other two on stage. Then Haizaki sang too. 

 

**_“Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_ **

**_Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it)_ **

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)_ **

**_Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)_ **

**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_ **

**_Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it)_ **

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)_ **

**_Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)”_ **

 

Aomine was so entertained with the two of them that missed his part, Haizaki had to kick him in the knee. “OUCH! Wha- oh” He realized he had missed his cue and rushed to sing the rest. 

 

**_“-at, girls?_ **

**_Let me show you how to do it_ **

**_It’s Myx moscato, it’s frizz in a bottle, it’s Nicki Full Throttle, it’s oh, uh_ **

**_Swimming in The Grotto, we winning in the lotto, we dipping in the Powder Blue four-door_ **

**_Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood, get a ride in the engine that could go_ **

**_Batman, robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it, Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_ **

**_It's me, Jessie, and Ari, if they test me, they sorry_ **

**_Ride his uh like a Harley then pull off in his Ferrari_ **

**_If he hangin' we bangin', phone rangin', he slangin'_ **

**_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic ‘cause I'm singin'”_ **

If you thought the other two had been bad, Aomine was worse. He didn’t have sense of rhythm at all and kept missing the beat, but he had been adamant to be the rapper, just because she was the only one with big boobs out of the three artists. Then Hanamiya got ready to sing too. 

 

**_“Uh, G to the A to the N to the G to the, uh (Baby, baby, baby, bae, ba—baby)_ **

**_B to the A to the N to the G to the, hey”_ **

 

Now it was Haizaki’s turn to sing. He almost missed his part too because he was alternating from glaring at the people or flirting with Tetsuya with his eyes. Hanamiya anticipated his and hit him lightly on the head. Haizaki glared at the smirking older man and started to sing. 

 

**_“See, anybody could be good to you_ **

**_You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (Okay)”_ **

 

Haizaki smirked at Tetsuya while he started to caress the mic and for a second he opened his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and putting the tip of the mic millimeters from his mouth. Tetsuya just looked at him calmly, which made Haizaki laugh while he sang, not caring of his voice cracking even more. Then Aomine and Hanamiya joined him. 

 

**_“Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_ **

**_Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it)_ **

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)_ **

**_Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!) (Yeah, uh-huh)_ **

**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_ **

**_Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it)_ **

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there (Let me take you there)_ **

**_Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)_ **

**_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_ **

**_Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it), yo, I said_ **

**_Bang, bang, bang, ba—bang, bang_ **

**_Bang, bang, bang, bang, ba—bang, bang_ **

**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_ **

**_Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it)_ **

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there_ **

**_Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)”_ **

 

They finished the song and threw the mics to the frightened dj before they strode off the stage and fell heavily on their seats surrounding a smiling Tetsuya. “Thank you, this has been the best present ever.” 

 

Haizaki bent over and kissed Tetsuya, not caring about the looks they were receiving. They didn’t stop until all four had kissed the other three, they had never cared about what other people would say about their relationship. After Tetsuya’s song they left the bar and went to their house and chatted until it was morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes I made them sing Bang Bang and yes they were bad. Thanks to my wonderful beta Darkwoods!


End file.
